


You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Nagito and Hajime cuddleDay 1 of the Nsfw otp challenge- cuddles(naked)





	You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> What a shock I'm actually posting something that isn't related to Bangtan, but I've been having some writers block lately when it has come to my Bangtan works so I figured I would do a 30 day writing challenge that I found to get myself back into the writing flow and why not write for a different fandom while I'm at it. I hope I do these two characters justice and that whoever reads this enjoys it :)

Nagito pulls out of Hajime, rolling onto his side. Hajime is catching his breath when he feels Nagito’s arms wrapping around him. Hajime grumbles a bit as he is pulled to Nagito’s chest, not enjoying the feel of their sweaty skin pressed together or the drying of the cum leaking out of him. 

“Can we cuddle after getting cleaned up?” Hajime asks, rubbing Nagito’s arm when he feels the white haired male press his face against the nape of his neck. Nagito shakes his head and presses a kiss to the back of Hajime’s neck. 

“No, I mean, unless you’re tired of cuddling with trash like me then-“ Nagito is cut off when he feels Hajime slap his arm.

“Stop that, you aren’t trash and I’m not tired of cuddling with you.” Hajime lets out a sigh, shifting in Nagito’s arms so that he can face the white haired male and tangle their legs together. “It’s just not the most pleasant feeling at the moment since we’re both sweaty and the cum that leaked out of my ass is drying.” He examines Nagito’s face when he tells him the reasoning, noticing that the white haired male looks relieved for a moment before smiling at him. 

“That makes me happy, Hajime, I honestly don’t know what I would do if you got tired of me.” Nagito tells him with a smile still on his face, Hajime recognizes that this is one of Nagito’s rare vulnerable moments. “We can shower first if you want.” Hinata shakes his head at the offer, giving Nagito a peck to the lips before speaking. 

“It’s fine, we can cuddle a little longer before getting cleaned up, a few bodily fluids aren’t going to kill me.” The brown haired male snuggles up closer to Nagito. The couple falls silent for a bit until Hajime speaks up again. “You don’t have to be worried of me being tired of you or leaving you.” He gives Nagito another kiss, he has said these words before and he’ll keep saying them until they finally get through Nagito’s thick skull. Hajime studies Nagito’s face, noticing how the white haired male seemed to be thinking over the words that were said to him.

“But what if I say something to make you hate me or if my luck interferes?” Nagito asks looking at Hajime with a serious expression. 

“If those things were to happen it would’ve happened already, you and your luck aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.” Hajime realizes that he’s said these words before as well, but he knows Nagito needs to hear them. As frustrating as it can be at times with how stubborn Nagito can be, he will keep reassuring him until his dying day. Nagito still looks a little skeptical and like he has more to say, but the expression doesn’t last long and he gives Hajime his usual calm smile. 

“If you say so.” Nagito simply says, his arms tightening around Hajime. Hajime knows that there is more to be said between them, but decides not to push further knowing that getting Nagito to talk about his true emotions and actually be in touch with them can be like pulling teeth. “I love you.” The white haired male says, pressing his lips to Hajime’s forehead. He pulls away to look at Hajime, his eyes scanning over every detail of the brunet’s face. He momentarily pushes his fear of his luck away to enjoy this peaceful moment with his Hajime. 

“I love you too.” Hajime smiles up at him, seeing the loving expression the taller male is giving him. He relaxes more against Nagito. The two of them enjoy the other’s company in a comfortable silence, neither one of them bothering to move to get a shower, not wanting to ruin the sweet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about it since this my first time writing something that isn't smut and also writing for a different pairing, but I hope it was a nice read. I promise not all of these writings are going to be innocent, it is an nsfw challenge after all and my kinky ass is always down to sin :)


End file.
